Digimon: Shadowed Past
by Akuma Ouji
Summary: Skyler is just a normal girl living in Manhattan, New York City, until she meets the mischievous Digimon, Impmon.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: Shadowed Past

"Hey, kid, take off the goofy costume and get off the car!"

Impmon just ignored the police officer and continued taunting them. A crowd was forming around the scene as the day got later.

"No! I can take all of you stupid humans at once!" Impmon yelled, and raised his hand in the air, preparing for a Badda-Boom.

Meanwhile, Skyler was pushing her way through the crowded streets of Manhattan a few blocks away.

_Man, why can't I ever get home on time?_ She thought, looking at her black, leather watch.

"Oh man, what's that?" She whispered to herself as she looked up and saw the crowd around the police cars. Her black ponytails swayed in the slight breeze as she shoved her way through the crowd.

Skyler squeezed her way in between two people and looked up at the purple creature standing on top of a police car, surrounded by officers holding guns and ducking behind their cars.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Impmon said cunningly.

The police officers where starting to get annoyed and raised their guns higher.

"Listen kid, we don't want to hurt you." One officer said into his speaker.

Skyler tilted her head to the side as she recognized the creature. "What a sec, isn't that Impmon?"

Impmon caught his name and turned his head toward her.

Skyler just stared at him, bewildered. "But…isn't he a Digimon? One of those monsters from that TV series and card game my brother plays?"

Impmon continued staring at her, a glint of interest in his green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon: Shadowed Past

Skyler just shrugged and walked away. She had no time to be messing around with silly children's fantasies.

As she did, Impmon yelled, "Hey, wait up!" and jumped off the police car.

The police raised their guns higher, but Impmon just grunted and ran past them.

Skyler was almost to her apartment when she felt someone bump into her with a loud thud.

She swung around and was surprised to see the little imp Digimon sitting on the ground, his hand to his head.

He got up fast and yelled, "Hey, what was that for?!"

Skyler just stared at him dumbfounded.

"What do you want?" She finally asked.

Impmon crossed his arms and squinted his green eyes. "I don't know…you just looked like you needed a friend."

Skyler took a step back and with one more look, turned around and walked quickly into the apartment building.

Impmon shook his head and ran after her. _Could she really be the one?_

He peeked around the corner of a wall just to see Skyler unlock a door and walk in, shutting it hard behind her.

Impmon squinted and crept towards the apartment room.

When he got there, he slowly reached his hand up and turned the doorknob, opening it just a crack, and peeked inside.

He could see Skyler sitting on a green couch, writing something in a binder.

As he watched her, he didn't realize how much weight he was putting on the door, and fell inside.

Skyler jolted up from the couch in surprise, her binder falling to the floor.

She relaxed a little when she recognized him. "Impmon?"

Impmon strained to look up and when he did, Skyler was knelt down in front of him.

"Um, are you…okay?" She asked quietly.

Impmon slightly nodded and heaved himself up, falling back down on his back right after he did.

Skyler sighed and held her hand out. Impmon blinked and slowly grasped it as she pulled him to his feet.

The two then just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

Finally, Skyler crossed her arms and asked, "Now why are you here again?"

Impmon put his hand on the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Well, you see…I…uhhhh….well…I was wondering if you…ummm…wanted to be my…partner?"

Skyler's eyes opened wide, not knowing what to say.

Impmon stood there, waiting for her to reply.

"Uhhh…well…don't you have to have…a digivice…or something like that?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

Impmon frowned and looked at the ground. "Well, yeah…but if we build trust in each other and friendship…you're bound to get one."

Skyler put her hand to her chin, resting her elbow on her other hand and thought, _Hmmm…not a chance like this comes along everyday…and plus, on the show, they sure seem to have lots of cool adventures..._

Finally, Skyler sighed and said, "Okay, fine, we can be partners."

Impmon smiled and held out his hand.

"The name's Impmon, if you didn't already know."

Skyler half smiled and took it, shaking it slowly. "I'm Skyler."


End file.
